Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman/Robotnik for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos, Freedom Fighter, Hero of Mobius Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Pressure Point Strikes (Numbed Kudos' legs), 4th Wall Breaking, Invisibility, Unpredictability (Due to all the Chaos Energy Sonic has absorbed over the years), Intangibility (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Limited Fire Manipulation (can utilize friction to create trails of fire) and Heat Manipulation (Can also can friction to super-heat sand into glass), Aerokinesis, Afterimage Creation, Limited Flight (Can hover in the air with his Super Peel Out), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Was caught in the wake of the Time Immobilizing Ray and yet was unaffected. Was completely unaffected by Time Man's Time Slow and Flash Man's Time Stopper), Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon Dulcy the Dragon to his aid by whistling), Omnilingualism, Skilled Swordsmanship, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Hacking (Can hack Robotnik's computers), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Chaos Energy), Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical prowess by absorbing Power Rings), Chaos Energy Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds), Can perform Chaos Control to accomplish the following: Space-Time Manipulation (Typically in the form of warping across space or stopping time), Reality Warping. Resistance to the following: Magic and Reality Warping (from beings as powerful as Enerjak), Mind Manipulation, Immense Heat (Shook off multiple dips in lava) and Immensely cold temperatures (Trained with the Arctic Freedom Fighters to be able to survive temperatures below zero), Toxins and Radiation (Can survive around radioactive waste. Can survive the environment of Robotropolis in which the air is heavily polluted), Power Nullification (Was able to absorb energy from the Master Emerald despite Dr. Finitevus placing a Hex to prevent beings from using it), Void Manipulation and Atomic Destruction (Survived the explosion of the Ultimate Annihilator) | All abilities from base form on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (By affecting abstract forms, such as the Chaos Force and Illumina), Soul Manipulation (By affecting spiritual plains like the Next Evolution),Chaos Energy Manipulation, True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, History Manipulation (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to completely rewrite history on a planetary scale), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Aura that cleanses evil, Force-Field Generation, Intangibility | Same as before, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black hole Generator that could absorb a Star System) | High Multiverse level+ '''(Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Fought against and damaged Master Mogul alongside Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails, who had completely drained Enerjak (Dimitri) of his power, and was able to cripple the Ancient Walkers. Matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Super Silver. Easily destroyed the Egg-Wily Machine X and Sigma-3 alongside Super Mega Man, the former was empowered by the energies of the Chaos Emeralds and the latter was approaching their God Form. Was going to use Chaos Control to reverse the effects of the Super Genesis Wave in the World's Collide Arc but was interrupted by Eggman, causing the Reality to collapse) | At least '''High Multiverse level+ (Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day. Constantly moved around the Cosmic Interstate in short time spans. Casually hurled a ball of water. ) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G via powerscaling (Physically comparable to Knuckles) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''(Can tank hits from those equal to or stronger than himself) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Can tank hits from other Super-beings of similar caliber such as Hyper Knuckles, Master Mogul, Super A.D.A.M., Perfect Chaos, Perfect Dark Gaia, and Metal Overlord. Survived the explosion of Chaos Energy that resulted in the formation of the Master Emerald. Took multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off.), higher with forcefields (Blocked attacks from Perfect Chaos) | At least High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Inhumanly high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment and keep fighting back) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range.Thousands of kilometers with his abilities | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: '''Power Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds '''Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives. Outfought the Knothole Freedom Fighters while suffering from amnesia, continuing to outwit them even in the dark and only going down to a sneak attack. Casually took out the Anti-Freedom Fighter by himself. Is considered the greatest warrior in the Kingdom of Acorn. Spars regularly with other skilled fighters such as Sally Acorn, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog.) Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers Feats: Stated to be faster than light early in the series (Original Miniseries Issue 0) Tears SWATbots apart with whirlwinds (Original Miniseries Issue 0) Creates a building-sized tornado (Original Miniseries Issue 0) Casually moves twice the speed of sound (Original Miniseries Issue 2) Burrows through the ground with a Spin Attack (Original Miniseries Issue 2) Ran 30 miles in seconds when he was younger by absorbing a Power Ring (Original Miniseries Issue 3) Drops opponents in a fissure by cutting the ground beneath them with his speed (1, 2) (StH Issue 2) Outpaces a security camera's processing speed simply to show off (StH Issue 3) Casually moves faster than the speed of sound (StH Issue 3) Whips up a large tornado (StH Issue 3) Accelerates in .0,00001 seconds and digs a large trench with his speed (StH Issue 3) zips around at supersonic speeds to talk with himself on the phone (StH Issue 3) Casually crosses the circumference of Mobius in 3 or 4 seconds (StH Issue 5) Boxes his shadow at FTL speeds (StH Issue 7) Spins fast enough to render himself completely invisible (StH Issue 7) Moves faster than sound (StH Issue 8) Encircles Moebius multiple times over alongside Evil Sonic (StH Issue 11) Casually dodges lightning bolts and stays dry in a rainstorm by running between the rain drops (StH Issue 15) Using the Super Peel Out, Sonic increases his movement speed to the point where Mecha Sonic (who was previously matching Sonic) accidentally melts off his legs when trying to keep pace with him. (StH Issue 25) Repels a group of SWATbots with a tornado (StH Issue 32) Bombards a group of SWATbots with whirlwinds (StH Issue 42) Casually moves at twice the speed of light (Sonic Blast Special) Vibrates the atoms in his spines to pass through Robotnik's "plaidmantium" cape (Sonic Blast Special) Can Create afterimages by modulating the frequency of his speed while moving really fast (StH Issue 50) Creates more afterimages (Sonic Super Special Issue 2) Dodges lightning bolts from Monkey Khan alongside Tails (StH Issue 60) Creates a massive tornado by spinning around and controls it (StH Issue 62) Quickly zips around and searches a city (StH Issue 63) Vibrates the molecules of himself and Sally to pass through solid matter (StH Issue 71) Burrows out of the way of falling meteors (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 92) Effortlessly dodges gunfire, disarms the gunmen, and takes them out (StH Issue 98) Runs fast enough to cut through thick metal floor (StH Issue 105) Takes apart enemy firearms faster than the eye can see (StH Issue 107) Saves Mina Moongoose from point blank gunfire (StH Issue 122) Runs fast enough to cut a hole in solid concrete (StH Issue 133) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Dash: * Homing Attack: * Super Peel Out: * Aerokinesis: Sonic is able to create and control strong winds, typically by spinning around at high speeds. His air currents are * Vortex Vacuum: Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Gallery File:Sonic bio archie.jpg|Bio Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2